


Here I am

by purplpeanut



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Paradox, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own etc. etc. etc. I steal characters for my nefarious purposes. </p><p>NOTE: THIS WAS MADE BEFORE THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR. SOME PARTS SEEM COPIED THEY ARE NOT. I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES/ANYTHING IN IT. THANK YOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I am

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS WAS MADE BEFORE THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR. SOME PARTS SEEM COPIED THEY ARE NOT. I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES/ANYTHING IN IT. THANK YOU!

I come from a land where the ocean is clear and is up against the city of ours with the cobblestoned streets and the books of magic. Where our homes were made from metal and stone, and where shops were opened up on Main Street in stalls. Our planet was over by the time lords’ and we stayed away from them. Most hated us, because we were not like them, we did not have to abide to the rules of time like they did. We were not time lords, no, we could go through time much like they could but we could go through paradoxes and all of that unclear stuff and not disrupt the rest of the universe. We were creators.

Our worlds were connected, in a way, by the time ocean that expanded into space, and where, if one wished, one could cross into the other world by water ship instead of spaceship. We called ourselves things from nature, and took on our names. We chose our names mind you, and the nicknames others could call us. All of nature and creations and ideas. And then we had a secret name, that one could call us if one knew.

I was just a young girl, way before the time wars, and everything changed. Because when the time lords’ change, we change as well. I packed up my bags and decided to venture out into the wilderness of our planet. My only miscalculation was, I had enemies. And they would do everything to kill me.

I was a girl, yes, and I had a deity, one of our gods that watched over us. But my deity wasn’t a god you see it was a goddess. I was special, I could do things no other creator could. Some applauded me, and some shunned me. And still others hated me. I couldn’t help it of course, I was born like this. But in the end it was no use.

My city Galaxtros was by the sea, in all it’s magnificent beauty, but I didn’t know what sea we were by exactly. So when I walked over that hill, and saw the sea, the events were set in motion. This is where everything started.

My backpack on my shoulder I took a deep breath. ‘Today I run away, today I will explore and live on the land like my parents taught me,’ I thought. They had taught me that before they too ran away. I don’t remember why. They left me a book and the knowledge in my head. That’s all. Then they left me to the mercy of my city and ran, never once looking back. I stepped onto the hill and saw the ocean, and memories flooded me, memories of when we first came to this city, me and my family, and stood upon another hill like this and saw my city in it’s fair glory and the ocean. It was so beautiful.

I took a deep breath of air, away from the city fumes. I had had to travel to the capital of our world for training of my powers and it was no way like my city was, with it’s fumes and it’s smoke and it’s hatred. Still though, I dealt with it like any normal creator and moved on.

I stood there, breathing in fresh air and glory from escaping when Clack! Something hit my head. Pain spread through it and I looked up to see Night standing over me. “Well princess, it was nice to see you while ya lasted. I have ta do this. To show the city I am far better than you!”

“What do ya mean?” I asked talking in our dialect. Night was my friend, my only friend and here he had left me weak.

“I’m sorry Rain,” he whispered and something smashed against my head again, the pain taking over and covering myself in darkness.

When I awoke it was nothing but darkness. I tried to breathe but I couldn’t. It was so cold and my breath was strangled, wet against me. It was not air, but water. I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, so weak I couldn’t use my powers and I fell down, down, down, deeper. Only the warmth of something pressed against me as I fell kept me from going.

My eyes fluttered. I was on a surface soft and gritty, and what was it? Wet. I opened my eyes. I was on sand, and straight in front of me was rock. And red grass. Red grass? The grass on my world was a deep blue, an azure, and occasionally a jade farther inland. Why was there red grass? Unless…

It hit me. Suddenly, and I didn’t have time to prepare. I was in the time lord’s world. A place I shouldn’t be. Not ever. The thought amazed and fascinated as much as it frightened me. I ran the necessary checks upon myself. I was bruised, hurt, and very weak. I would die soon if I didn’t get warmth. And I couldn’t move. Whatever Night had done was killing me. Tears came to my eyes at his betrayal. Why? Why would he hurt me like this? Why?

They ran down my cheeks, hot water coming down and into the water to wash back. I sobbed, and looked in front of me. Feet. Someone kneeled down next to me, a boy.

“Why are you crying?” he asked.

I sniffled and sobbed. “Because, I’ve just lost everything except the stuff on my back.”

He nodded like he understood. Reaching up he wiped away my tears with one hand. “Can you stand?” he asked. I shook my head. In truth, I couldn’t feel my body and my mind was slipping away like trying to grab water.

“Help me,” I whispered and fought, my eyes closing. “Hey! Hold on!” he cried and arms enveloped me, the warmth seeping into my wet self. My eyes closed as his feet slapped the sand in a frantic manner.

I awoke on a bed, that same boy looking down over me. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“My name?”

“Yes your name, c’mon, c’mon.”

“Rain,” I whispered, wondering where I was.

“Rain. That’s your name. Rain. A bit of a queer name it is.”

“I don’t need ya to analyze it see. A name’s a name and it’s one I chose myself. Now what’s yours?”

“Mine?”

“Your name,” I dragged out.

“Oh, the doctor!” he responded excitedly.

“The doctor? Doctor Who?”

“Just the doctor.”

“Well then Doctor, who are you?”

He looked at me. I mean really looked at me. Stared at me like I was sort of queer to not know who he was.

“A timelord. And what are you?”

“Your…your,” my mouth flapped. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked not knowing that everything was wrong, that this was wrong.

“Where’s my bag?” I asked frantically. I had to get out of here.

“Oh, over here,” he said and picked up my bag from where he was sitting. I reached for it but he had set it down again. “Now, who are you?” he asked staring into my eyes.

“I don’t know,” I whispered. 

“You don’t know. What do you mean you don’t know?” he looked at me strangely.

“I mean I don’t know!” I cried. “I grew up with creators, that’s all I’ve ever known and timelords hate creators, they hate us, hate me. But I have powers, intellect beyond a creator, something like a timelord! I don’t know what I am!” I cried. He looked at me.

“You’re a creator? On a timelord world? Do you even understand how idiotic that is?”

I looked at him. “If ya mean I jumped the goddamn ocean myself then yes I understand. But I got betrayed by my only friend and thrown in here and left to die. To be alive…” I looked at him.

“Yes, to be alive, is a wondrous thing.”

“I’m leaving!” I cried.

“Leaving, what do you mean leaving? The only way you could get back is on that ocean and you don’t even have a boat. How are you going to get back?”

I looked at him. “Thank you for saving me Doctor. But I have things to do and timelords don’t normally take too well to creators.”

“But where will you go?” he asked. I looked at him. “The planet Demia, where I was born.”

He looked at me strangely. “Then how are you a creator?”

“My mum was one. You inherit being a creator.”

“And your father?”

“I don’t know. But I have to go!”

“But how?” he asked as we paced around the room while I grabbed my things.

“I have my own secrets Doctor, as you have yours. Until we meet again,” I whispered and grasped my necklace. My body went up in light with a tingly feeling and I saw the doctor shocked, and knew I would meet this man again some day. For time lords and creators destinies were intertwined.

Chapter 1

I ran through Demia towards Fury my friend. “What happened?” I cried. 

“The time war, it’s ended. And every one is trapped inside, it is time locked. I’m sorry my friend but your other friend is gone,” she whispered.

It couldn’t be. I for one wouldn’t believe it. The timelord whom I had met and he who had saved my life, the doctor, would be gone from this world forever dead? I wouldn’t believe it, I couldn’t. I ran through Dumia, a world where the elements existed and those here could control them whether it was water, earth, air, fire or spirit, or 2 or more. I was the one where all of them combined. Lucky me.

No more of Gallifrey, the home of the doctor. We had sworn we would meet again, him and I. The young boy I had once known, disappeared from my sight. He had probably changed many a time, I doubted that he remembered me, a lonely creator, who didn’t know that he had fought in the time war. Knew now that he was forever dead. And wondered if he even thought of me, after all those years, thoughts of him clouded my head. That boy, I spent so little time with ended up being so dear to me after all.

“DOCTOR! DOCTOR!!!” I cried, screaming his name as sobs rose from my throat and tears fell down my face. I choked back sobs and I rose from the ground of my planet Damia, my necklace still around my neck. I went to grab my things and wrote a note to Fury. I had a mission to accomplish, I had to find the Doctor.

I headed for earth. It was Christmas and I had been here more times than I could count. Earth reminded me of my city, Galaxtros. To this day, I still don’t know what came over Night. I returned just to talk to him, to gather up all of my stuff to Damia, and was gone. He had been promoted for killing me. My only friend gone. He was now my enemy, and I told him so, that if we crossed paths again, I would not hesitate to kill him. He betrayed me and now I was no longer his friend.

I pulled out the second necklace out of my jeans pocket, I was dressed in “emo” clothes that humans wore, I couldn’t understand how they could stand it! The necklace still reverberated with the doctor’s signature, the energy faded away, from long times of use. And so I called him. It would be quick, very quick and spontaneous and quite possibly for only a few minutes before I returned him back to his time line but it would be enough. I grabbed the necklace, not the one around my neck or in my hand with the doctor’s signature but the other one in my pocket, with my signature. I would give it to him right before he went.

“What, where am I?” he asked looking around, feeling a bit sick.

I smiled. “Why hello Doctor,” I whispered, he looked at me his mouth wide open like he didn’t recognize me.

“Who are you?” he asked, “And how did you call me here?”

I laughed. “It seems you’ve forgotten me. How sad. You’ve forgotten the little girl you saved all those years before.” He stared me down.

“I’ve rescued lots of little girls before. Do I know you? What’s your name, answer me!”

“You do know me doctor, from long ago. Long before the time war, when Gallifrey was still there. I came from the planet Dalmia don’tcha know?”

His face scrunched up and he scratched his head. “I really don’t. OH, is this a time bubble?”

I nodded. “But how-?”

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve. If you ever need me, just gimme a call,” I whispered and pushed my necklace into his hand, my signature stained it. He looked at it and then back at me.

“Who are you-?” A smile played at my lips.

“I’d like to know that too. Doctor who? We’re alike you and I. Goodbye Doctor,” I whispered and whisked the time bubble away. The Doctor was dying, well not really, his regeneration would start soon. And my how different he looked from the little boy I once knew. And my how he dressed! All star converse shoes and a blue four buttoned suit, a shirt and tie, and that hideous brown faux-suede overcoat, though it did look good on him.

I walked away, then vanished on the spot. The next time I would meet the doctor and he’d be different, oh that he would.

THE DOCTOR

I was back in the Tardis, on my way to see a friend though quite earlier in her timeline when I was pulled out of the Tardis into a…TIME BUBBLE?! Who did those anymore? All the time lords, and ladies they were all gone because of me. This girl dressed in “emo” clothing, her face hidden by a hood and hair covering her eyes, looked at me and smiled.

“Why hello Doctor,” she whispered and I looked at her shocked. Who was this girl?

“Who are you?” I asked, puzzled. “And how did you call me here?” She shifted one of her hands into her pocket and I caught a glimpse of a necklace. A necklace? What good would that do? Unless…But how did she obtain it?

She laughed, clearly amused at my little questions. “It seems you’ve forgotten me. How sad. You’ve forgotten the little girl you saved all those years before.”

“I’ve rescued lots of little girls before. Do I know you? What’s your name, answer me!” I cried, it ripping out of my throat. This girl was, different. Did I really know her?

“You do know me doctor, from long ago. Long before the time war, when Gallifrey was still there. I came from the planet Dalmia don’tcha know?”

Dalmia? I scratched my head. It was familiar, like I had heard it long ago, but the memories weren’t coming. Just who was this girl? What was her name? How did she know that I was the doctor?

 

“I really don’t. OH, is this a time bubble?” I asked. She nodded. “But how-?” I started to ask but she cut me off. She was damn good at keeping secrets.

 

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve. If you ever need me, just gimme a call,” she whispered and gave me a necklace. I didn’t have time to investigate though. I stuffed it in my pocket. I looked at it, then back to her hoping she would give something away, something that I could use!

“Who are you-?” I asked again but a smile played on her lips, like some sort of mystery that inspired her quite clearly.

 

“I’d like to know that too. Doctor who? We’re alike you and I. Goodbye Doctor,” she whispered and whisked the bubble away until I was back on the Tardis. I looked at the necklace still inside the time bubble. I hid the necklace safe away until I was ready to get back to it. Which might not be for a long long time yet.

**  
She came back. I was different with my sweepy hair and bowtie which bowties are cool ya know? I had lost two of my traveling companions, and I well…didn’t like endings. She came, in what she wore before like a ghost and waved her hand. Back on earth, after I read the page that Amy left me, of her and Rory alive then dead before my eyes, and I could do nothing to stop it. Nothing at all.

“Doctor,” she whispered and my head flicked up.

“Who are you?” I asked striding up to her, angry and scared, the page in my left hand trying to wiggle away.

She sighed. “You still don’t know? Why don’t you wrack that brain of yours? We’ve met many a time throughout time, and you still don’t know who I am?”

I looked at her. “I don’t know who you are but you keep popping up everywhere. Just what are you?”

She looked down. “We made a promise. A long time ago. A…promise. I intend to hold up my side of the bargain, DOCTOR,” she emphasized my name, “You’d do best to hold up yours as well.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, “Answer me!” I cried as she walked away.

“Soon you’ll need to take a turn you wouldn’t otherwise Doctor. To do so, you need to visit your immortal friend, he’s there to help,” she whispered.

“OH Come on! What do you mean?!” I cried standing there leaning. Did I mention I was angry and that bowties are cool?

“Everything and anything Doctor,” and then she vanished again. And I was left to contemplate her in my thoughts alongside the images of Amelia Pond and Rory Williams, my Pond, gone and I knew that I was alone again.

I ran into the TARDIS and sat there, thinking. I would have to make a turn I wouldn’t otherwise? What was that all about? For such a girl, she sure didn’t give away any secrets. An immortal friend? And then the light dawned upon me, Jack! Jack was my immortal friend. He would be at...um Torchwood! Funny how you remember the little things.

“C’mon girl! Let’s go!” I cry as I twist the gears on the TARDIS into place and away we go!

HER

He didn’t remember? I didn’t think of him to be completely daft, and mental. I mean quite honestly the promise we made hadn’t been so long ago had it? We had met again, him quite different than the little boy I had once met, and me as well, I had just gone through my ritual training. And we met up and though I knew that I had met the Doctor again, he didn’t know that he had already met me.

I cursed to myself. Of course the Doctor doesn’t remember! You know very well why he doesn’t! And indeed I did. But I had to make the Doctor remember, if he didn’t well...we wouldn’t be able to save it. Save the worlds and planets that align, make the Doctor remember or all will be forgotten forever. The prophecy that i had worked ever so hard to complete. I was the last of my line, and if I couldn’t make the Doctor remember, when I died, so would that great history.

No, I’m not being selfish. Because along with my line comes the lines of the planets including that of Gallifrey. It doesn’t exist, trapped in the time war? The Doctor has many different reasons for the things he does. And at times he doesn’t remember those things until it’s too late. He especially needs to remember those things if he is to save them. Save us. Save me. After all, we rely on the Doctor.

THE DOCTOR

When I touched down, I waited. Where would Jack be? He’d have surely heard my swooshing sound by now, all the way here in Cardiff. Cardiff, magnificent city by the way. But I surely had to have Jack. 

And there he was rushing, his cape flowing behind him. “Doctor!” he cried energetically, and quite happily waving his hand. I stepped out of the doors of the TARDIS and raised my right hand in a wave. He slowly skidded to a stop.

“Well I see you’ve regenerated again haven’t you? And are you, wearing a bowtie?” he asked quite confused.

“Well of course I’m wearing a bowtie! Bowties are cool!” I cry and wave my hands in a very flourishing manner. “Well come on, we don’t have all day! Well we do since this is a time machine but I don’t want to waste any time!” I say and shove Jack into the Tardis and then off we are invisible, because it seems some of his Torchwood friends did follow Jack and they were not to be tagging along.

JACK

The Doctor was acting strangely. More so than usual. He did regenerate into a new, erm Doctor, but the fact was that there was much confusion and pain in his eyes. Old pain and then newly formed pain and I knew he had lost someone dear to him, perhaps one of his traveling companions. Or both. You never knew with the Doctor.

And then there was the confusion, which scared the hell out of me. The Doctor, confused? That never did happen but apparently it did. “What’s this all about?” I ask of him. He turns to me, his face tired and worn, like all 900 years pulled down on him.

“I’ve found someone very interesting. Someone I don’t know who apparently knows me. And she said for me to find my immortal friend, that he would help. Do you know what’s going on?” he bored down on me quietly. I pushed him back a bit, just enough for me to have some room and entered into the Tardis a little more.

“Doctor, what’s got into you? Are you feeling well?” I ask looking into my old friends face.

He looks away. “I’m fine Jack, I just feel like I’m missing something that’s all,” he whispers and turns away his face a bit scrunched like he’s in agony. 

“Doctor,” I whisper and place a hand on his shoulder, he turns to me almost untrusting. “It’ll be alright,” I say and try to convince myself that it would be. Then I look on the screen and there’s oh no! They can’t be following us!

“Doctor!” I say pointing to the screen. He hides away his moment of weakness and smiles to himself, more and more like the Doctor I know. “I’ll send them a note, signed the Doctor and Jack and then we’ll be on our way!” And that’s just what he did. The note fluttered down.

Hello, I’m taking Jack with me for a while. We’ll be back in oh five minutes tops.   
~The Doctor

HER

He doesn’t know what he’s doing now does he? ‘Well at least he figured out who his immortal friend was’ the voice in her head stated. ‘But he doesn’t know where he’s going to have to go from here’ her mind countered. “oh bollucks!” she cried throwing her hands up in the air. He had had many, many adventures with Clara Oswald, “The impossible girl” he had called her. The Doctor. Her mission had something to do with Gallifrey, and all of the doctors, including the war one. Gallifrey. She needed to align everything once more, and if she failed, well that wouldn’t happen.

She blocked it from her mind. The Doctor was the key to everything. And she had to make him remember again. ‘Remember, my time line is faster than his, he’s still with Jack and he’ll drop Jack off soon. After a little adventure, a little talk and then….

JACK

“Doctor!” he cried and fell rolling on the ground. “Jack are you all right?” asked Ianto. “Yes, completely fine,” he said to get up and wipe his suspenders of dirt. “We got this letter Jack,” Owen held it towards him. He smiled. The doctor was very funny after all.

Sorry, but I’ve got to go. Take care of Jack for me. I just might steal him back  
Signed, ~The Doctor

“Doctor? Doctor Who?” Gwen asked. Jack chuckled to himself, sharing a joke as old as the Doctor himself. “Come on everyone!” he cried, and they went back to Torchwood once more.

THE DOCTOR

She came again. Clara was exploring the ship, well off in the library once again but still. She rose her hand in a friendly wave, then looked at me, before speaking.

“Doctor, I’ve been waiting,” she whispered, an eerie voice among the TARDIS. 

“Waiting? What do you mean waiting? You show up at the worst times imaginable!”

She smiled as though sad. And behind her eyes, I caught the pain, the grief that I myself had experienced. Who was she really?

“I guess a story is in order, to get you to remember. All that was, all that ever will be. And what we have to do, in order to help you.”

“Help me? What do you mean, how? And what story? Stop with the riddles!”

She sighed. “When we were young, there was Gallifrey, and there was another planet quite farther than that of Scaro. The planet’s name has long since been lost from the minds of such time lords, but there was a rivalry even then. We hated each other. Between our planets, a sea of space and time led to connect the two. And when my only friend betrayed me, I fell into that sea, and met the likes of you.

It was you who saved me on that shore such a long time ago, and nursed me back to health. We asked questions and answered them, you and I. And then I left Doctor, promising that I would meet again. Before I left, I had told you my name. Not my real one mind you, but the name I chose just like you chose the Doctor. Do you remember Doctor? Do you remember my name?” Her voice came to that of a whisper.

“No,” I whispered. Her eyes grew sad, and she looked down. “My name is Rain,” she whispered. Rain. Rain. RAIN! The memories came flooding back, and I stumbled and fell. “How?” I asked my voice hoarse, staring into her eyes.

“You remember!” she said excited, but then shook her head. “You need to remember more. What of our promise Doctor? The promise we made all those years before now, and after then.”

“You’re not making any sense!” I cry. Though now I do remember her. Rain. The girl who escaped my grasp. The only companion who ran away from the Doctor, ran away from me. And now she was back.

“Before you ran off I met you again. You were much younger, before the first Doctor which you now count as your first form. I had gone through my ritual training and much had changed of me. You knew me and yet you did not. I offered a form of help, in a form of a promise. ‘If you help me, In my most dangerous time, One day I will help you-but you won’t know it.’ We promised and then began the trial, that would bind our time lines together, until the day the promise came true. You completed it, but at the cost of your memory. Remember Doctor. Remember!” Her form flickered, and then she herself was gone.

The pain seared into my head. I crawled to the control panel, “R-Ra, i---n…” I moaned and then everything went black.

RAIN

I sighed. Thank God I had entered his time line in just the right moment. Really, it was so hard to time these things. I knew that he was starting to remember, that the pain would turn on to full blast, from the dull throb that he had had all these many years. The plan was coming together, side by fucking side. I wanted to scream! That man, so smart and yet so stupid! The bloke really had to think, to understand, to know! And it all turned to Gallifrey, that planet of time lords and ladies that had fallen. But fallen it had not. The war Doctor, he had hid it into a parallel dimension being influenced by his later incarnations. But this Doctor, although he had a sense of victory, didn’t know what was happening. He still thought he killed all those people. That’s what happened with paradoxes. That poor man! If all went well-

If all went well.

THE DOCTOR

When I woke I was back in Cardiff. There was Jack hovering over me, in my TARDIS. Clara was there too laughing hauntily, and a piece of paper crossed my view. We’re taking Jack again. ~The Doctor and Clara I could barely read it, but out it went of the TARDIS. Poor Torchwood. What would they do without Jack?

“What are you doing Doctor?” asked Jack, puzzled that I was sleeping on the floor of my TARDIS. And then, RAIN! RAIN! I jumped up.

“Doctor?” cried Jack.

“I know where we need to go!” I cried running around the TARDIS, pulling gears, flipping switches, grabbing things and flinging them, and almost hitting Jack in the head.

“Hey!” he cried but I was on a roll. “What happened?” cried Clara over the noise.

“Impossible girl!” I cried cupping her face, “I know where to go! I know who Rain is. I know that promise-” I stopped. Gears clicked into place. She was helping me, she was upholding her part of the promise, that was why she brought it up in the first place.

“I’m so stupid!” I cry smacking my forehead with my hand.

“What? What is it Doctor?” asked Clara. Jack looked at me like I was weird.

“She’s helping me! Upholding her part of the promise! But what is she helping me with?”

The air shimmered and then she appeared.

RAIN

I appeared. The Doctor finally figured out just who I was, and what I was doing. And if the Doctor needed help. The Doctor would get it.

THE DOCTOR

She appeared out of nowhere. She waved her hand as if in a farewell stage, and then slowly smiled to herself. Jack smiled, that romantic little smile and I just had to say something.

“No, no no! You are not flirting with her do you hear me Jack!” He smiled. “Loud and Clear. Now, you must be Rain? The Doctor’s told us all about you,” he said in a sweet, slick voice.

She giggled. “Really? The way I see it, this man is a bit daft. But you called Doctor, so I came, I answered.”

“Called? I did not call!”

“Oh really?” She pointed towards my coat pocket, “It seems you have the necklace about you when you exclaimed out of nowhere.”

I looked down. There was a necklace in my coat pocket. How-?

“Now Doctor, if you please. I came all the way here. The least I can do is answer a few of your questions, if not all. But not all, just a few,” she said in her soft, faint voice.

“Why not all?” asked Jack.

She turned to him and said simply, “Because that would defeat the purpose of life wouldn’t it.”  
Jack shook his head and mumbled to himself.

She turned back to me. “Well Doctor, what question do you have for me?”

He cleared his throat, a cough into his closed fix before he stated,“We made a promise. A promise to uphold, a promise to keep. You are upholding your part. But what is it you’re upholding, what are you helping with?”

She smiled. And in a one word answer whispered, “Gallifrey.”

JACK

I couldn’t believe what she had said. Gallifrey, was whispered from her lips, and the Doctor clung to the TARDIS’ spheres as if they were a lifeline.

“How?” he asked, gasping for breath. For he would not speak of it.

She smiled, as though a cheshire cat from alice in wonderland, taunting almost laughing at the Doctor. “Just ask the war doctor, eleventh,” she whispered in her own guise and then dissapeared. The Doctor collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily.’ NO, no it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be actually possible could it?’ he said to himself, muttering.

“What Doctor?” I asked worried but he looked up at me and smiled. “Jack!” he cried and giving me a huge hug, not that i minded of course, went dancing around the TARDIS. “She means Gallifrey can be saved. We just have to get there…” he mumbled.

“Get there? How? It’s time locked!” I cry over the purr of the TARDIS.

He laughed. “She gave us coordinates Jack! They appeared on that necklace I have! How funny is that?” he cried and away went the TARDIS screeching in it’s own sound as the Doctor laughed maniacally.

She arrived, faster than him. ‘Of course I’m faster,’ she chided herself quite crossly, ‘But he’ll appear soon yes he will. And Clara will play a fast part. After all she knows the Doctor. And I know the Doctor. He’ll be very cross with me after this, yes he will.’

And then he appeared in his gaping blue TARDIS in all his majestic glory. She smiled and hoped her plan didn’t go to shit. She knew that she had planned this for a long long time, and she knew the Doctor was probably not going to like it. Oh well.

“So what now?” he asked, smiling, a childish grin upon his face. And I knew, I Captain Jack Harkness knew, that this was the moment of truth.

RAIN

I looked at him. Then sighed. “You’re not going to like this,” I replied to the Doctor’s hopeful curiosity. His smile shrunk into a frown and he looked at me, intently. And then pulling off a face only the Doctor could pull he asked me, “What am I not going to like?”

And I laughed. Laughed and laughed and laughed as hard and long as I could, and then stopped. Looked at Clara, then at Jack, and then my gaze rested on the Doctor himself. And I knew just what to say.

“Gallifrey. It’s in a parallel world, that your harbinger of War, Doctor, that regeneration that didn’t call himself the Doctor, who broke the promise you made with yourself, he was influenced, by the tenth and eleventh of your regenerations. Meaning the you now and the you then, before you.”

“That’s confusing,” Jack replied. “Very,” said the Doctor a grim line etched into his face.

“So instead of sending Gallifrey to it’s doom, he tucked it away inside a parallel universe at the split second the Daleks fired. They destroyed themselves and it was made to look like they had destroyed Gallifrey as well.”

“And how do you know all this?” I looked at him. This was the moment of truth. 

“Because I was there Doctor. Hiding, in the shadows. We helped you our planet did, in the Great Time War. But you hardly do remember do you? You didn’t think much of us even then.”

He was flabbergasted. Didn’t know what to say or do. And so I continued on, like I had rehearsed so many times before.

“So to bring Gallifrey out of that parallel dimension I need to create a paradox, a thing that shouldn’t be happening, but is. Of course I can pull out those afterward, to dismiss the paradox by the use of time bubbles, but you’ll probably hate me afterwards Doctor. I only hope that you remember your part of the bargain. You’d do best to keep it.”

EVERYONE

Waving her hands there became the tenth doctor standing next to the eleventh, and the ninth next to the tenth. “Hello! Time is very wibbly wobbly isn’t it?” asked the tenth doctor. “Oh it’s you!” he cried and pointed at Rain. She smiled, though a small grimace met her eyes.

“Well this is strange. The two reincarnations after me and we’re all together. Such a blast is it not?” asked the ninth looking around, smiling and nodding in his leather jacket. 

“Oh please, did ya pull me out again you- Oh why hello,” said Rose Tyler popping out of nowhere to land beside the ninth. “Oh why hello, Rose! Aren’t you-?” the ninth held out his hand. “Yes, apparently I’m in another paradox,” she said looking around, “who are you?” she asked Rain.

“Just someone helping the Doctor. Though it’s a little draining. I’m not bringing everybody, I’m deciding against that right now!” cried Rain and she threw up her hands. And there, there was Gallifrey rising above them all.

“So what now?” asked the eleventh as the Doctors stared at Gallifrey, the planet they thought had died, was right before their eyes.

“We and the planet get out of the parallel dimension and end the paradox.”

“And how do we do that?” asked the ninth.

“I didn’t get that far ahead,” said Rain and she sighed. “Though I imagine it’d be quite like this: I will make an energy rope that wraps around the planet and is able to take it through space and time. This will hook into the TARDIS’s core energy, it’s heart to be exact, and the Doctor’s will help. We then fly it out of the parallel universe directly into our universe by use of a major time bubble and then I pop the ninth, tenth, and Rose back to their time streams in time bubbles as well. And then I will have a really good sleep!”

“When you said that you didn’t plan this out, you actually did didn’t you?” asked Rose. Rain nodded, and then sank down.

“I’ll start it up. Rose, help Clara. Doctors?”

“Yes?” said all the three of them.

“Do your thing!” she cried. ((some Doctor Who music would probably enter here=the action music))

The ninth sat down by Rain helping her as she threaded the strands of energy she now held all over the planet. The tenth ran around crying “Allons-y!” and helping the eleventh with a varying strands of work. Rose was trying to keep the tenth out of trouble with Clara helping the eleventh. Jack was the mediator between the two sides. But none of that mattered, that was all background noise as far as Rain was concerned. 

RAIN

He sat next to me the ninth, as only a man of his caliber would, proudly. As he helped weave the strands of energy that I was throwing to lasso around the planet he decided he wanted to talk.

“So, what are you?” he asked bluntly weaving strands all the way.

“What?” I asked surprised. In all the excitement no one had bothered with my past. Nor the future. Only the present matter, which was here and now, that was what they wanted to hear.

“I’m a time lord. I come from the planet of Gallifrey. My best friend was the Master. He went insane on my twenty first birthday. But most of that was irrelevant, I thought, because everything I knew was gone because of me. But you come here, with all your secrets,” he waved his hands around then, “but knew most of mine. Why is that?”

“I don’t know,” I whispered looking away. “There comes a time when I tell you if I must.”

“And what time is that?” he asked handing me another strand to lasso around the planet.

I smiled a thin smile. “Time is becoming unproportionate. That has something to do with me, my line. But I can’t go and fix the problem until I fix the problem of Gallifrey, the time lords and ladies help to keep time from caving in on itself. If all of them were gone, well, time might cease to exist.”

“Well, I’ve never heard that one before.” He leaned back, all the strands in my hand to lasso. “You make energy that you can weave to help pull a planet. You say that time in unproportional, that it’s caving in on itself a little. But you don’t explain. When we come to help you, can you say which Doctor will be there for you?”

EVERYONE

Her smile was sad. “You for starters, number nine. And then the tenth of course. And then when this all ends, it will feel as though it was just a dream. But I will come again of course, to the eleventh, on a timeline of the Doctor and he will know then as you know now, that none of this was a dream. And he now has a home.”   
.  
“I don’t understand.” She laughed. “Of course you don’t. It’s all rather confusing anyway. You’re timelines are coming together, and folding back and forth into a new timeline. This experience will become just a dream. You will believe Gallifrey to be gone and I will come back to remind you. This is the cost of such a thing, memory.”

“But how is memory the cost if it is but a dream?”

She smiled sadly. “When it is time you’ll remember. And when it is time you will know. You will understand all I have said and all that I will continue to be saying.” Lassoing the last rope around the planet she called to the ninth and tenth, “We’re Ready!”

As she and the ninth scrambled back inside, the tenth asked, “Are you sure this is going to work?”

“Nope!”

“Allons-y!” he cried as the eleventh made the TARDIS leap. 

“Hold on!” cried the ninth as the TARDIS zipped and backfired, and sparks fell from the board.

Rain was concentrating very hard, Clara next to her gripping the bar. And suddenly the ninth and tenth and Rose had a bubble around them and shot out of the TARDIS.

“What was that?!” cried Clara. But Rain was down for the count.

***  
When she awoke the Doctor and Clara were standing over her. As soon as he saw she was awake, he stood up running his hands through his hair.

“What did you do?” he asked.

“I sent them back,” she answered groggily.

“Why?!” he cried standing up. 

“They needed to return to their own time! It was a paradox! Now, how’s Gallifrey?”

He looked at her. “Gallifrey?” 

“Yes Doctor,” she said exasperated, once she had gotten up, “Can you go look outside?”

And there lo and behold was Gallifrey. “Can I?” he asked.

Rain nodded. “Might want to get Clara back though. ‘Impossible girl’ and all that. And then come back here.”

“But-But”

“Doctor? This is a time machine. I take it you sent Jack back?” 

“Nope still here. I’ll take Clara and leave!” he announced and grabbing her around the waist, used his watch and in a flash they were gone. 

“Can I?” he asked. “NO, let me take my energy away.” And she did so unraveling the strands from the planet and bringing them up to her, until they were all gone.

“Now can I?” he asked like an impatient child. 

“Yes Doctor, now you may!” And lowering the Tardis down, he did just that.

RAIN

It was the Doctor’s Day, when the sun shone on the man. I decided to help him one last time before my little problem arose. It could wait a few more in time, that it could. While my strands were wrapped around I sent healing energy down to Gallifrey. The time lords and ladies would know who did such a thing, but they would be forever grateful. Maybe it would help unite our worlds, them and I.

And that energy healed the Master from insane to sane again, and forever sane he would be. But he would need the Doctor just as the Doctor would need the Master. Their bond ran deeper than either of them knew. And then I knew I had to tell the Doctor, that all those who died in the time war I could not save. Even I could not raise the dead. But the Doctor already knew. There was pain in his eyes, though it lessened a bit, and sorrow. But no despair. He had much to rejoice, I knew now. As much as I would have in the coming days.

THE DOCTOR

I ran among the red grass into the arms of my mother. Crying softly. They regarded me as a hero of greatness! And then the Master, crying tears of joy that I was safe. A big blubbering baby, not! But there was something different about him and as I looked at Rain I knew. She had cured him! Her last act of kindness towards me, her part of the promise was now complete. She stood on the hill and though happiness spread all around her, she was sad. She looked down then out and our eyes connected. She gave me a slight nod, and then vanished, a look of grief in her eyes.

((Doctor’s theme plays the slow one))

A piece of paper drifted over to me on Gallifrey’s wind. Remember our promise and uphold it Doctor. I will come for you in our time of need. ~Rain And I was left wondering what she meant. Even as the Master hugged me, I was left knowing that I would have to rise to the circumstances once again.

RAIN

Gallifrey had returned. The home of the Doctor. And as much as I wanted to stay, I couldn’t. Something was happening on the other side of the galaxy, on the other side of time and space itself. There was a planet there, a planet where I was born until my parents decided to move me. As I looked into the red grass I saw the message, you’re parents are still alive. Setanta. And I knew what I was to do. 

The Doctor would have only a little rest, before he would have to fulfill his part. And when it was all over, he would have all the time in the universe, to spend with his Gallifrey.

“Until then Doctor. Until...Then…”

THE END

(Doctor Who fanfic #2 starts up soon enough!)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos+comments+challenges=food to me


End file.
